


Video Games Are Overrated

by crimsoncupid



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffyness at the end, M/M, big smut warning, jimmy is a flustered mess who can't handle whore johnny but somehow does anyway, johnny is kind of a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncupid/pseuds/crimsoncupid
Summary: Johnny isn't the biggest fan of video games, especially when he's loosing. That's when things take a turn.





	Video Games Are Overrated

"This game is stupid." Johnny grumbled as he put down the controller.

"You're just mad because you've lost 11 times in a row." Jimmy remarked back, smirking.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." Johnny got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Meanwhile, Jimmy was sitting there, twiddling with his thumbs. While waiting for Johnny to come back, he shifted in his seat. 

He had a raging boner, and didn't even realize. Actually, that was a lie. A huge lie. I'd been driving him crazy and the only thing he's been wanting to do is fuck Johnny's brains out, but just as he was thinking about it, Johnny walked back out.

Johnny sat down and looked at the TV. "I don't want to play video games anymore." Johnny practically demanded like an angry gremlin as he reached over Jimmy's lap to get the TV remote. Jimmy chuckled at this and let him do it.

Just as he did that, he felt something.. something _hard_ poke his stomach. It wasn't obvious at first, and then he realized.

The two made eye contact. Instantly, a bastard-like grin formed on Johnny's face as he looked down at Jimmy's lap. "How long have you had this?" Johnny asked.

Jimmy nearly choked on air as he spoke. "Uh.. I.. I don't know.." His voice slightly cracked and he gulped.

"I don't need to remind you this. You're literally my goddamn _boyfriend_. You don't need to be weird about it." Johnny smirked and amusement hinted in his voice.

"Yeah, but-" Jimmy was interrupted by Johnny as he pulled him into a soft, short-lived kiss. He moved himself closer to Jimmy's ear and spoke, barely above a whisper. 

"Fuck me. Right here, right now. Tell me you want it Jim." Johnny licked the shell of his ear, giving him goosebumps. Johnny moved his hand down to Jimmy's bulge, his hand softly grazing it, making his breath hitch.

"C'mon, baby... tell me." Johnny whispered into his ear again as he started to palm Jimmy through his jeans.

"Holy fuck- yes, yes I want it," Jimmy gasped out, he felt like he was holding his breath.

Johnny nodded while slowly undoing the button and unzipping the fly. He got to his knees and pulled down Jimmy's pants to his ankles. 

"Mm, do I ever tell you how big you are?" Johnny asked as he outlined Jimmy's bulge through his boxers.

"Jay.. I-" Jimmy managed to breath out. 

"You're so hard, it must hurt. But it hurts in a good way right?" Johnny asked, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Jimmy's boxers.

"Tell me you want it again," Johnny loved doing this. He loved teasing Jimmy to the point he was begging.

"I want it, so, so, so fucking bad," That sex high was hitting Jimmy hard, only one thing was on his mind; Johnny. 

He softly hummed and he pulled down Jimmy's boxers, making him shudder after feeling the slightly cool air around his dick.

Johnny wrapped his hand around Jimmy's length and used the pad of this thumb to spread the precum dripping from the tip. He started stroking, slowly.

Jimmy let out a quiet moan and looked at Johnny, who was looking at him, eyes half-lidded. 

Johnny started kissing and softly biting Jimmy's neck, trying to find his sweet spot. When he did, Jimmy let out a sudden moan as he arched his back. 

"If you.. if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum," Jimmy said, breathing heavy.

He pulled away, causing the other man to buck his hips up, looking for any sort of friction.  Johnny moved closer to Jimmy and whispered in his ear. 

"We don't want it to be over before it starts right, babe?" Jimmy felt like he could cum right then and there, just feeling Johnny's warm body pressed up against him, as he softly whispered in his ear. "Hold on, I'm gonna go get the stuff." Johnny said, smirking.

Johnny suddenly got up from the couch, and walked back to their bedroom. "So you're just gonna leave me here.. blue balls and all.." Jimmy said under his breath, just under Johnny's earshot.

When he came back out, he had a small bottle of lube. Johnny chuckled as he said, "Sorry for just leaving you there," he wasn't really sorry. Johnny handed Jimmy the small bottle as he started to unbuckle his belt, pulling out of the loops of his jeans.

Johnny then took off his pants, followed by his boxers, soon he was completely nude. This was a sight that Jimmy could get off to in itself. Johnny's naked body, and his cute, slightly flushed face. 

Johnny laid down on the other free cushions, spreading his legs. His face got more flustered, since in this position he felt completely exposed. "I-I'm gonna prep myself for you," Johnny said in a quiet tone. All Jimmy could do was watch.

Johnny grabbed the bottle and squeezed some of the cold gel onto his fingertips. He rubbed some of it around his entrance, and gasped quietly. It took every cell in Jimmy's body not to just go down on him right then and there.

He pushed the tip of his middle finger in there with ease, most of this part was a cakewalk, but it was until the third finger he struggled a bit. Going slowly, he pushed all three in and out, letting out short moans each time. "I think I'm ready now," he said, breathing slowly.

Jimmy bit his lip as he grabbed the lube and rubbed a generous amount around his cock. He moved himself over Johnny, and slightly poked at his entrance.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked in Johnny's ear, quietly. 

"Yes, fuck- give me all you got," Johnny moaned. Right after he said that, Jimmy was already halfway in, and Johnny already felt so _full_. He wasn't lying when he said Jimmy was huge.

He pushed himself in deeper and Johnny was shaking already. Jimmy noticed this. "Mm, am I too much for you to handle?" He said this, knowing it'd tick Johnny off a little bit. "Fuck- fuck no," Johnny growled, seeing this as a challenge.

"Yeah-" Jimmy pushed himself all the way in. "You like it hard like that?" He asked, biting his lip after Johnny clenched around him. "Yes. Harder," Johnny moaned as he felt Jimmy pull out just a tad bit.

Jimmy started to work a slow rhythm, driving the other man up the wall. 

"C'mon asshole! Fuck me-! Harder- yes! Fuck!" Johnny yelled in desperation. Jimmy chuckled at this, and suddenly gripped Johnny's hip. He went in faster and harder, making the other man moan like a whore. "Yeah-! Mm, fuck! J..ust like that!" Johnny's eyes rolled and he felt like he just entered Heaven.

Jimmy was already getting overwhelmed, Johnny was so fucking tight and he didn't even know it. Johnny kept moving his hips in a circular motion while the other man kept plunging into his tight heat, already making him over the edge.

"Jay- keep rolling your hips like that, I'm gonna cum, God, you're so sexy," Jimmy kept moaning as he started to kiss Johnny's neck. Johnny on the other hand wasn't even on planet Earth anymore. His eyes kept rolling back, and all he could do was just moan as loud as he could. In his eyes, the fuck wasn't good enough unless he's hoarse the next morning.

"Jim, I'm gonna-! Mmn! Fuck!" Johnny came all over his own tummy and Jimmy pulled out, stroking himself. Johnny saw this and moved his face closer to Jimmy's dick, licking his lips. "Yeah, all over my face, I know you want to." Johnny said.

It took Jimmy a few fast strokes until he let out ribbons of pearly white liquid on Johnny's face. "Awh, you're so cute with cum all over your face," Jimmy said, panting. Jimmy got up from the couch and got a towel, and wiped the cum off his face, kissing him contently afterwards.

Johnny flopped back down on the couch, and closed his eyes, already dozing off. "Let's do this instead of Mario Kart next time." Jimmy said, cuddling up to his boyfriend. 

"I love you," Johnny said before he crashed.

"I love you too," Jimmy said back, nuzzling into the other man.


End file.
